Jonathan: The Friendly Derpy Ghost
by mapleycanadian
Summary: Dave and his family are moving to a new state, just to get away from the memories tormenting them all. Dave has no virtue, no pride, no reason to live, but can simple ghost of a not long deceased boy, with heavenly blue eyes, show him how to live? (DaveJohn, My first fanfic, any advice you have would help! Please,and Thank You)
1. The New House

Dave stared out the car window as the scenery sped by, as if time itself was being fast forwarded into the nothingness. He had nothing against this move, in fact he welcomed it, but he didn't agree with the place, Maple Valley, Washington. He thought that moving THAT far to get away from _his_ problems was a little much.  
>He looked to his left to see his older brother, Dirk, on his phone and pestering his boyfriend. He didn't get how he could fall in love over the internet anyway, It seems like bulshit to him. He looked to the drivers seat and saw his other older bro. He was the one taking care of him and Dirk. Considering their par- Daves train of thought was interrupted by the car jerking to a stop, and Bro announcing "Yo' lil' dudes, we're here!"<p>

"This place is a dump, Bro." Dirk wined as he yanked his crap out of the trunk.

"You're a dump." replied bro as he unbuckled Lil' Cal from the passenger seat.

"You both are dumps." Dave sighs out as he drags his few belongings to the house, and walked up the three steps of the house. He took a second to stare at it. This would be the first time he and his family lived in a real house! They would all have their own rooms, and a real kitchen to cook in. "_This is gonna be a trip,_" he thought as he unlocked the door with the key Bro had bought for him "_I wonder how shitty this schools gonna be."_

The door opened and Dave peered inside. The walls were a clean pale tan color, and there were polished hardwood floors. He took a few steps in and saw the living room in full view. There was a large stone fireplace, and a few nails in the walls surrounding it, probably for pictures and such. He shivered as a chilly breeze started to tinge the air. '_Damn!' _thought Dave incredulously '_it's fucking cold in here!' _He glanced around to see if he could find the source of the sudden chill in the air, he noticed that there were two large windows , but they weren't open, so he just shrugged off the chill.

Dave saw a set of stairs which probably went up to the bedrooms and attic. Dave lugged his junk upstairs just as he heard Bro yell "Yo' lil' man! You might wanna pick your room before Dirk lays claim to the good one!"  
>Dave took heed and looked into the rooms, He picked the one that was the farthest one from the staircase. It was fairly sized, and had it's own bathroom. All of the rooms did. He had <strong>no<strong> clue how Bro could afford this place, it was so fucing big! Not to mention the fact that they could hardly afford the apartment that they shared back in Texas, let alone this fucking mansion. '_I'll question him later'_ Dave decided as he set his bags down.

John was just walking (or more or less floating) around his empty home. He knew Jade was sleeping, so he took the opportunity to float around the house. He floated up to his bedroom and sat on the floor. " I still can't get over how empty our house is…" he said to no one in particular. John missed his dad, and his two cousins, Jake and jane. Well… He was glad that they weren't dead, like Jade and him, but he still missed them dearly. He was about to go wake up Jade when he heard the front door open.

John jumped up to see who was coming into his house, but was surprised to see that it was a blonde boy around his age maybe older, who was wearing aviator shades walk in with a key. John quietly walked down the stairs so he could get a better look. The boy was at least a foot taller than him, and had little freckles dusting his cheeks. John got really close to see if he could try to see the boy's eyes, but then stumbled away because he notice the boy shiver. '_Ugh! I freaking __**hate **__being a ghost sometimes!' _thought John as followed the strange boy '_I wish I was alive to be their friend! At least then I wouldn't have to prank them all the fucking time!'_


	2. The New Boy

John followed the boy into the bedroom he once called his, but he guessed he would be sharing it with some dude who wears aviators _**inside**_. '_I still need to figure out this douchebag's name' _thought John '_but for now i'll call him… Douche Mic. Douchey-Shades! perfect!'_ It took all of John's willpower to not laugh out loud at his own joke. He followed Mic. Douchey-Shades to big car thing, that probably held all of this families furniture.

Shades started to talk to yet **another** douche bag wearing reflective shades, but this one was douchey-er because his shades are pointy.

"Hey, Yo' Dave," Pointy shaded douche said to Mic. Douchey-Shades( john guessed Dave now) " Can you help me out here? Considering that this is **your** bed and shit like that." Mic. Dou- Dave nodded and they both started to lift the bed, with surprising ease. John guess that they were pretty tough dudes, like Nic Cage. He followed them up the staircase and into hi- Daves room, and flopped the thick mattress onto the ground.

Then a bigger Pointy Shaded Douchebag came in with a bed frame and a box that was covered in rad looking characters that was labeled "**Daves blankets and shit like that"**. They all set up the bed in the corner John had his bed set up once upon a time.

John felt a pang of guilt. He missed being alive. He wished he was strong enough to fight off that guy, and save himself **and** Jade. He looked at Dave who was just sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. John floated over and tried to figure out why he was just spacing out, when he bumped into a box and tripped over it. Dave snapped out of it and jumped up onto the bed. He looked around frantically. He slowly got up, and walked out of the room.  
>~*-*~<p>

Dave watched as his brothers left his new room and sat down on his bed. '_It was all your fault Dave' _Dave thought '_it's __**all**_ _your fault, you shouldn't even be alive, __**you**_ _should just jump off a fucking cliff.' _Dave sat there and mulled over the accident. He felt a few tears prick his eyes, but then he heard a loud crash and saw a box go flying.

He jumped onto his bed and quickly looked around to see if anyone had broken in. Dave was confused for a sec, but then he felt a draft of cold air brush his face ever so slightly. He got up, and walked down the stairs. On his way down he ran into Bro. "Hey, Dave, I've noticed that you have been a bit depressed lately, and I know you like to play music, so I got you this," said Bro as he handed Dave a brand new acoustic guitar "If I remember correctly you _can _play this right? Or do you want lessons?" Dave was more than a little surprised when Bro remembered that he can play it, and was more than a little elated that he would buy him one. "Yeah I can still play," Dave replied gratefully " Thanks Br-"

When suddenly he was cut off by a tight embrace from Bro.- "I love you, Dave." he said "You know that, right lil' man?." Dave hugged Bro back and replied with a little guilt "I know you love me Bro," but the said this with no guilt "I love you too, Bro."  
>~*-*~<p>

Jade watched as two random dudes hugged on the stairs. She had been looking for John but then walked in on that. She felt **really** awkward, well… mostly because she hated being touched, well, John didn't blame her after what happened, but she did sometimes feel guilty for not hugging John when he cried, or offering any kind of comfort. He still cried about the fact that they died, and that he couldn't stop their deaths, and just stuff he **knew** wasn't his fault.

She sighed '_I wish I had someone to talk to...' _she thought as she walked into her old room. None of the new arrivals seemed to be moving into it '_strange...'_ As if on cue, she heard a males voice ask "Yo' Bro, why can't we put anything in that room?"

A deeper voice replied "Because that's where your sister, Rose, is going to put her shit, she's going to be living us."

Jade perked up at a girls name, '_At least the house won't be completely filled with boys!' _she thought happily. Jade yawned and laid down on the floor, and fell into a restful sleep.  
>~*-*~<p>

Dave decided to go check out the backyard, to see if there was anything cool back there. He slid the thin glass door open as he stepped out into the large lush green backyard. He stood in awe as butterflies fluttered about and the flowers swished in the wind. He saw a swing set, so, he did what any normal person would do. He sat on it.

He was just swinging, when he saw the sunlight reflect of something shiny. He hopped off the swing and walked over to the source of the glare. It was a half buried locket. He picked it up and examined it. It wasn't that old, it's had a little mark engraved into it, it looked a little funny, but it was kinda cool. Dave put it on as he turned around to go back to the swing, and nearly shit his pants when some guy, with wild raven hair, and the most angelic face ever appeared on the swing next to his .


	3. The locket

Hey sorry this chapter's so short, I'm gonna make the nest one hella long for you guys tommorow. I'll try to up date every day, but some days I might not.

* * *

><p>Dave stood there in absolute shock. '<em>What the <em>_hell__?!' _Dave thought incredulously '_Was this guy here before?' _The boy looked behind him, and to his sides, and then began panic. "HolyshitHolyshitHolyshitHolyshit!" the cute boy started to jump up and down before yelling "You can see me?!"-

Dave stood there in confusion. '_Why wouldn't I be able to see him?' _he thought. The boy took a step forward and poked Dave on the cheek. Dave felt the dudes finger on his face, but didn't react. He watched as the weird boy flipped his shit over a poke. "HOLY MOTHER AND NICK CAGE!" the squealed "I CAN TOUCH YOU!"-

"Uhh duh? Why wouldn't you be able to touch me?" Dave asked

They both stood there staring at each other until the random dude spoke up. "Dave," he said slowly "you shouldn't be able to see me because I'm dead."

Dave blinked. "You're what?" Dave asked carefully, hoping he heard the short boy correctly

"I'm dead."  
>~*-*~<p>

John watched as Dave took that in. Hopeful he wouldn't lose his shit like Dad. Dave nodded slowly. "S'cool," Dave said as he shrugged nonchalantly "Can you walk through walls?"

John giggled and replied "No!"

Dave smirked a little "So," Dave asked "What's your name?"

John looked up at Dave and smiled "My name is John, John Egbert." Dave head out his hand "Dave, Dave Strider"  
>~*-*~<p>

Jade watched as her brother shook hands with one of the new people living in their house. She shook her head and sighed. '_If he finds out about the lockets secret, he will surely be mad at me...' _She watched as John started to swing with Dave, asking and answering questions as they went. '_And I can't tell Dave to not tell him.' _Jade floated down the stairs, only to be greeted by a strange girl.

She had on a long black skirt, along with a black shirt with a purple squiddle on it. She had a pinkish purplish scarf tied around her waist, and the same color turtle neck underneath her squiddles shirt. She was wearing a considerable amount of black make-up, her hair was cut short and was blonde. She was holding a book in her hand, and wasn't paying attention the man that Jade had only heard him be referred to as "Bro". He was telling her wear her room was, and the house rules (There weren't many). She simply nodded and brought her things into her room.


	4. The Hug

Hey dudes~ Sorry I didn't update yesterday... I'm trying I promise

* * *

><p>Rose stood in her new room. It was just a normal room, it had a bathroom, and a large window that looked out into the back yard. She walked over to the window and looked out. She noticed her half brother, David, on the swings. Roses eyebrows pinched together in confusion. It seemed that Dave was talking to himself.<p>

The thing Rose noticed was the fact that it looked like the swing Dave was talking to was swinging by itself. She watched a little more, Dave was content with talking the the mystery swing. '_Maybe there are paranormal anomalies present in this house...' _She thought as she pulled out one of her maybe books about paranormal.

She leafed through it's old worn yellow pages, until she came to a page about poltergeists. '_Hmmm...' _Rose pondered the situation '_This does not fit the description I am seeing, could it be something else?' _Rose sighed in frustration. She **hated** not knowing things. Rose ghosted down the stairs to confront Bro. "Bro," Rose called "I was wondering about the history about this home. I thought I should know more about the home I am living in."

Bro looked over and smirked "Oh Rose," He teased "Why on earth would you need to know that?"

Rose's mouth turned to a thin line. "Bro," She demanded " Please."

Bro got up and sighed "Okay, don't freak out okay, lil' sis?"  
>~*-*<p>

Dave was enjoying John's company more and more by the minute. Dave wasn't really paying attention to John's endless chatter, he was paying more attention to his eyes. John looked so… Guilty? He noticed that John hadn't brought up how or why he died, or why he's about the same age as Dave. "So what brings you to Washington, Dave?" John asked.

Dave stiffened '_Should I tell him what happened? Should I lie?' _He just shrugged. "We needed a new start," He replied "It's not like we're runaways"

John giggled and nodded. "I kinda wish I could get away," said John "but I'm… well… you know…"

Dave nodded in understanding. '_I don't think he __**wanted **__to die...' _ dave thought to himself as he watched John swish back and forth on the swing. Dave was about to say something, when Dirk walked out into the back yard to call him in for pizza. Dave made a quick jerking motion, signaling John to follow him into the house, so he didn't get locked out. Dirk was silent was he lead Dave into the kitchen. The smell of pizza made Dave's tummy do the rumblies that only pizza could satisfy.

He snagged a slice for himself. '_Can john eat pizza?'_ He glanced over to John and pointed at the pizza slightly. John nodded eagerly as Dave stole him a slice as well. They walked up the stairs silently until they made it to Daves room. Dave held out the slice to John, and John took it happily. "Thanks Dave…" He said, the happiness filling his baby blue eyes "I mean it, no one has ever been this nice to me."

Dave tilted his head to the side "Why wouldn't anyone be nice?" He asked.

John looked down "I wasn't the most… popular kid in school…" He replied, choosing his words carefully.  
>~*-*~<p>

Bro watched Roses reaction to the houses history carefully, knowing how she was with that kind of thing. Rose nodded in understanding. "You don't want me to tell Dirk, Or David?" she inquired "I think they deserve to know what happened here, considering they live here."

Bro sighed "This is the first time they have ever lied in a real house, and I don't want them to be scared of the new house…"

Rose stood up, "I will comply to your wishes," She dusted herself off " But you should tell them, I would want to know if I didn't."

~*-*~  
>Dave didn't know how to process the information John just gave him. John looked at him with a worried expression "Dave." He said reassuringly "I'm dead, so don't be upset~"- "Is that supposed to help?" Dave asked "Because it's not doing much…" John looked down "Sorry…" He said guiltily. Dave glanced over to John, and felt a pang of guilt poke into his stomach. '<em>Shit.. What do I say?' <em>Dave looked over to John, who looked like he would cry. Dave sighed and leaned over. He felt John jump at the feeling of a hug.


	5. The Heretics

Okay. **LOTS OF TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER. AND I MEAN LOTS!** **TW: BLOOD, VIOLENCE, RAPE/MOLESTATION, ** **CHARACTER DEATH, AND FEELS.**  
><span>Underlined text's are for Thoughts, bold text is for **dialogue. **Italic text's are for _flash backs._

* * *

><p>John was stone still when he first felt Dave's arms around him, but then proceeded hug him back. '<em>Dave feels like he hasn't had a good bro to bro hug in a while<em>' John thought. They pulled apart awkwardly, and were silent for what seemed like forever, until they heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Dave said as he motioned to John to stay still.

Rose walked in with a serious face. "David. There is something important we must discuss immediately." she said urgently- Dave's eyebrow shot up "You sure it's that important?" He asked while jerking a finger to a set of turntables on a desk in the corner "I was about to write some sick rhymes and throw a great beat!"

Rose rolled her eyes at Daves shenanigans "Yes David," she sat down at the desk with the sound set "It involves the history about your home."- Daves eyes quickly shot over to John who was still sitting on his bed. "What about it?"  
>Rose looked up to Dave and said "There was a terrible murder here. It was violent, and two people were killed, along with a dog, one went insane, and the others were moved out of the town."<br>~X-X~

As soon as John heard those words come out of Roses mouth, he started to hyperventilate. The memories… He stood up and started to run. Just like he should have. He stumbled and fell down the stairs, just like dad. He ran out the glass door and collapsed onto the yard, with tears streaming down his face.-He looked behind him to see he had caused quite the rucuss. There was and knocked over chair, and the glass door was wide open. The two Striders who were down stairs were looking around to see if they could tell what the _hell_ happened. He didn't care though. He crawled over to the old dog house, Bec's house. The bed He had when he was alive. John was about to lay on it and sleep, until he saw the blood. He cried out a little cry as he remembered watching Bec being beaten to death in his own dog house.  
>~X-X~<p>

_John was awoken by the sound of Bec barking at something. He got up and was about to yell at Bec to shut up, but when he got to the window he saw what she was barking at. There was a tall man, with a knife in his hand. He stood there and watched in horror as the man grabbed Bec, and started to stab him violently. John started to scream as he saw the man disembowel Bec. The man looked over at John and sprinted toward the house. John ran to the phone and grabbed it as he heard the glass door shatter. He dialed 9-1-1 immediately as he heard the man thump through the living room. "__**9-1-1 what's your emergency?" "There's a-" **__Johns heart sank as the phone line went dead._

_He didn't even notice his dad leave his room until he heard him cry out, and a lot of thumping down the stairs. _"_**DAD!" **__John heard his twin sister, Jade, scream outside his door. He threw open his door and yanked her in, but not before he saw his dad's limp form on the floor below. He slammed the door shut as he saw the tall man carrying the knife stalking up the stairs._

_He looked at Jade, the fear filling his eyes. '__I hope that Jane and Jake are okay..'_ _He heard the man stop by the door and scream "__**HERETICS!" **__John looked confused and looked at Jade who looked down in guilt. "__**What is he talking about?" **__Jade looked up at John, the sorrow filling her bright green eyes. "__**I'm so so sorry…".**_

_John was about to say something when the man kicked the door down. Jade screamed as he yanked John up by his wild raven hair. _"_**Do you want to see what happens to heretics?" **__the man said calmly as he tied John to his bed post by his hands, neck, and mouth with one of his goo monster sheets. He walked over to wide-eyed cowering Jade, and pulled her up by her long wild hair. She cried out in pain as the man dragged his knife across her cheek slowly. He looked John dead in the eye and said "__**This is what happens to heretics like you two."**_

_John screamed in heartache and rage as the man pulled of Jades clothing and started to grope her. John was thrashing and screaming at the man as he watched that vile man do what he did what he wanted. Jades eyes were filled with tears, and she was begging for it all to stop. The man smirked at John whose throat was raw from screaming at the man. The man yanked jade up by her messy hair and slit her throat slowly and deeply. John's eyes widened as he watched his twins life fade in pain and fear. '__Jade… Dad...' _ _The man started to slice up her skin until it was sore and raw._

_'__STOP IT! STOP! SHE'S DEAD STOP!'_ _John began to sob as the man stood up and viewed his handy work. John looked around, his whole room was covered in blood. His head hung as his tears fell. He heard the man walk over to him, John looked up in time to see the man smirk _"_**Now it's your turn." **__The man slowly cut of his shirt , occasionally nicking the skin. He yanked Johns head back as he traced Johns skin with the blade. He chuckled as he made the first silt on Johns smooth skin . John winced, but didn't cry out. He wasn't about to give this psychopath the satisfaction. The man started to cut things into his skin, stars, hearts, his own name. John didn't react to any of it. He just sat there until the man realized John wasn't giving him what he wanted._

_They both heard the distinct groan of John's father coming to his senses. The man suddenly grew an ugly twisted grin. He yanked John up by his hair, and listened to the steps thumping up the stairs. The steps ran past the door, and into some room down the hallway. John was begging his dad not to come in and see him like this. John closed his eye's '__I'm gonna live through this, I'm gonna live through this, I'm gonna live through this."_ _John opened his eyes when he heard his door creak open. His dad stood there, with a shocked look. John looked him in the eye and mouthed "__**I love you, dad, I'm sorry I couldn't save her…" **__His dad's eye's filled with sadness as he said, "__**Son, I am so proud of you." **__John smiled, but it fell as he heard a click, a boom, then he saw black. _


	6. I'm so sorry

Hey guys. sorry this hasn't updated in like, a zillion years. I have been grounded from the computer as of late. I will **try **to get another way of posting, and If not, I don't know... But I still feel bad. I will post the next chapter hopefully soon. Till then, farewell my loyal readers, I wish you the best of luck.


	7. The Sound

Hello, Hello~ Sorry I cannot update as often as I hopeed to, but no matter~ I hope you guys enjoy this one~ I'm sorry it is so short, I will try to make then longer for you lovely people~ 

* * *

><p>Dave turned around when he heard John hyperventilate, forgetting Roses presence altogether. He watched in confusion as John jumped up with a panicked look in his eyes. A big gust of wind filled the room, enough to knock Dave over. He saw John runfly out of the room. He ran after him. Dave had just made it out of the door when he heard loud thumping down the stairs, and he watched John fall down the stairs. Dave after him as he recuperated ran out the back door. Bro flash stepped, sword in hand; into the living room, with which he has already strewn smuppets all over. Dave followed John into the back yard. John was about to curl up in the dog house, when he let out, small, shrill cry.

John just sat there and sobbed "I am so so sorry…"

Dave walked over slowly, and tapped John shoulder lightly. John jumped at the touch, still not used to the warmth. He turned his head slowly, his eyes wide. Dave and John just stared at one another, for what seemed like an eternity. "What are you staring at Dave?''

Rose walked over, worry filling her Violet eyes. He motioned her over, and wordlessly gave her the locket. Roses eyes widened when a teary faced John appeared out of no where.

She knelt down, and said "I am Rose, I'm assuming you are John."

John looked up, still looking slightly panicked and nodded. She held out an unsure hand to him, and he took it dubiously, and she helped him up.

~X-X~

Jade watched from the window in the attic as Rose helped up John. Jade sighed as she watched Rose hand the locket to all the Strider family, and introduce him. She watched John wipe his eyes and try to smile at them all, but she could tell that he was just trying to make them not worry. Jade glared down at Dave.

~X-X~

Dave looked at John carefully, watching his expression. He could tell he was still pretty sad. Dave felt his own heart take a dip in a pool of guilt and self pity. John looked a little better but he still looked like he felt guilty though. Dave and John went back to his room. The walk up the stairs was silent. Dave walked into his/their room and sat down on the bed. John stood there, feeling really awkward for scaring everyone. He sat down on the floor and searched Daves face for any hints of what he was thinking. He had no such luck until Dave sighed dramatically

"This silence is hurting my head, John. Say something. I can't stand silence for long."

John blinked in surprise "Uh okay…"

John sat there and looked for something to talk about. His eyes landed on a set of turntables on one of the desks in the corner of the bed room. "Do you play music?" John asked as he looked around "You have a lot of instruments…"

Dave got up and ran his hand across the sound recording items with a pleased sigh " Yeah," Dave sat down at the desk and booted up the systems "I do…"

Dave started to play some of the melodic beats he had made more recently. He glanced over to see how John reacted, and was shocked at how peaceful he looked.

~X-X~

'_Wow... '_ John thought as the beats played in perfect uson '_Beautiful...'_ John unconsciously started to sway his hips with the beat. It was like this until the song ended. Dave stood up and smirked "Glad you liked it," Johns face flared up " I mean, no one else likes it this much."

John punched his chest lightly and shook his head. Dave smiled a real smile "It's not a bad thing," He said honestly "it's actually really nice, so thanks."

John smiled and nodded. Dave lets another set play as they sat there in a comfortable silence. Dave nearly jumped when John started to squeal, and grabbed his hand. John was pulling him out the door, and before he knew it; They were in the attic . Dave looked around at all the things that were abandoned and forgotten about. John ran up to an object covered neatly with a sheet, and yanked it off. There was a piano. It looked a little beat up, and kind of old, but it looked like it still worked. John sat down on the right side of the bench and patted the other for Dave to sit down. Dave sat down as John cracked his knuckles. He sighed as he press down the first key, and then some others. The world melted away. John and Dave were in a world of sound. Nothing mattered but the sound. John looked peaceful for once, no guilt, no shame. Dave looked like all the stress that kept his shoulders straight had melted with the world. Nothing else mattered but the sound. 

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the love, deication, and support You all have have shown throughout the story. I will type the next chapters at school, but I'm afraid that will take longer to type :(<p> 


	8. Once Again, I am So Sorry

Hey you guys. It's been a hell of a long time sense I last updated, I am so sorry for that. I'm afraid I have to pause this story for a bit, I have been going through a lot of emotional distress as of late, and it has literally been making me sick. I'll try to type up some more soon maybe... But I want to thank those of you that have been dedicating your time to reading this Fanfiction, it has helped me out with my stress ( Like, a lot), but i'm afraid these feelings are to much for me to vent through writing, and I'm really sorry for that. Please forgive me for not being able to handle my emotions, and not bringing you another chapter to indulge yourself with for a few minutes.

With love,  
>Maplelycanadian<p> 


	9. The Sentinel

Holy Shit! It's been too long sense I have last updated the story! I'm sorry for that my dears, I haven't had the time in my computer class to type up much of anything in one go, so I had to type it up, little bit, by little bit. My emotions have not gotten any better, if not worse. School has put a lot of emotional strain on me, on top of the strain I already have from living with my Mother. I'm terribly sorry if I worried any of you in anyway.

* * *

><p>John slowed the piano to a stop, and glanced over to Dave. Have was staring at John in astonishment, John tilted his head to the side as Dave got up. He yanked Johns hand and dragged him down, and out of the basement . John stumbled while trying to keep up with Dave, but he payed no attention to John as he pulled him into the room they they now shared. Dave sat John down at the desk. Dave pulled out a sound recorder out of one of the drawers and glanced down to John.<br>"You now what this is, right?"  
>"Duh, it's not like I died in the fucking fifties, I know what a sound recorder looks like Dave!"<p>

"Alright, fucking damn. Don't bite my head off"

"Hehe, okay Dave"

"Anyway, we should totally record that song you just payed, mix some gnarly ass beats into that shit, and it will sound hella badass."  
>John gave Dave a buck toothed grin "That would be really cool Da-" John jumped when all the doors in the house slammed open and closed by an unseen force.<p>

Johns face dropped in horror. He stood up and ran out of their door before it could slam shut in his face. Dave tried to follow him, but only got the door to his face. He shoved his shoulder into the door, only to find that it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but only ment with a harsh cackling, and John screaming for someone called "Jade". He knew none of the neighbors would hear the screaming, but **damn **was it loud for him. He heard a girl yelling at John, and John beg her to calm down. Dave rammed the door again, but it still didn't open. Dave was about to ram into it again, when Bro busted down the door, sword in hand. He ran out of his room and looked around in a panic. John was no where to be seen. He ran down stairs and into the dark back yard. Dave slid across the dewy grass, and peeked into the dog house. John wasn't there. He stood up and brushed himself off.

Just as Dave was about to turn around into the house, he heard another blood curdling scream coming from Roses bedroom. He threw his head to her window, and nearly shit himself. He saw John cowering past the window, and a tall, back shadow tower over him. He ran toward the house only to run into Rose. She looked like she was shoving down all the panic she was feeling, and talking calmly to the empty space in front of her; not even noticing Dave had ran into her at all. He just shook his head and ran past her '_I'll ask later'_ he decided quickly. He ran into Roses room, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

~X-X~

~*Unknown P.O.V.(in the past as well)*~

'_Little brats. ALL OF THEM. They think they got away, but no, they will never motherfucking get away. those heretics will be shown the fires of hell. THEY WILL.! Nothing will stop me. NOTHING WILL MOTHERFUCKING STOP ME! They killed him…. THEY MOTHERFUCKING KILLED HIM! how __**dare**_ _they think they're gonna get away? HOW DARE THEY?! ' I _thought as I was gathering up the tools I was gonna use for the righteous judgement I was about to pass on the wicked. I put them in the pockets of a long black trench coat, and then took a swig of straight vodka from the flask I normally carried around, and glanced up on the self. Everything was broken up there, except one. The sliver frame glinted in the lamplight as I gently took it off it's shelf. I teared up when I saw that picture. The messy hair, the red eyes that everyone thought was scary, but me and all our friends( I think they're beautiful), that… beautiful smile…I didn't even notice that I had collapsed till my knees started to hurt something wicked. The picture had almost been dropped, but I caught it. I wouldn't know what to motherfucking do if i lost this picture. The only picture of Karkat I have… I clutched it tight to my chest, and let myself sob loudly. I knew Kurloz wouldn't bother me, I locked the basement door; it's not like he would even care anyway. Dad wasn't even home. He never was. '_I'm all alone again. I'm all alone in this shity motherfucking world,in the SHITY world filled to the brim the MOTHERFUCKIN poison. Why did you leave Karkat..? You swore you wouldn't, you said you would stop motherfuckin hurting yourself. You said you would stand up to your bitch step mom. You said you'd live… You promised… You said it wasn't anyones fault…but I know it was them, you wouldn't lie to me… I motherfuckin KNOW it was them! They were the ones who bewitched you into breaking your promises. THEY MOTHERFUCKIN MADE YOU DO IT! I WILL MOTHERFUCKIN AVENGE YOU! I WILL KILL __**ALL**_ _THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS WHO MADE YOU GO! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKIN AT PEACE! I love you, Karkat…. Til the day I die… You were the only one who cared enough to love me… I love you til the day I die...'_ I sniffed and stood up, and wiped the tears away. I knew what I had to do… I grabbed the knife and gun. I was gonna kill ALL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS.

~X-X~

~*Unknown P.O.V.(same time as first U.K.)*~

I watch as Gamzee walked out of his basement. God… He looked so horrible… He's covered in that stupid face paint shit he uses on his face to hide the scars his dad gave him when we were around eight years old… I followed him out of his house, knowing I can go anywhere he does, gut when I got closer I could hear him mumbling something to himself. "Those twins, they did this to him.. they did this I know it… The girl did… the boy did…. I have to pass judgement.."

No…. no no no no no no no NO! He snapped! His fucking dad broke him again! Shit… no *PLEASE* no…. Stop it Gam… It wasn't John *OR* Jade! I was *HER*! Stop it! John's my best friend! "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! QUIT IT GAMZEE!"

I screamed as a few of the trash can filling the block were thrown over, potentially scaring the shit out of Gamzee. Gamzee squealed and jumped into the middle of the road, and I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to trash bins randomly flying about. Gamzee whipped out the pistol, and i instinctively threw my hands up into the sky and said "Dude! Don't shoot me asshole!"

Gamzee looked around in confusion when he realized no one was around, but me, but he can't see me unless he finds my necklace that my soul was conceted to. Araida explained everything to me. She's a bit weird, but still helpful in a lot of weird fucking continued down the road to Johns house and took a left. Shit! no! Don't kill john! Or Jade! They were my friends! GOD DAMMIT! I can't do any fucking thing to stop him, and I can tell he will go overboard with this murdering shit.

FUUUUUUUCK! I stayed to keep him safe, not to watch him flush his life down the drain! Why won't he listen! I grab his arm, in hopes he'll feel it and stop doing this! He just shakes it off like a simple chill… I try to shove him back, but he feels no force whatsoever… I just walk with him, i can feel the tears streaming down my face as he starts to mumble to himself again as he hops the fence to Johns backyard… I try to follow, but I'm to fucking short to get over the fence. I stood there thinking, until I heard Jades dog, Bec, barking, and then letting out bone chilling crying from the dog, and what sounded like John screaming. I ran back a few yards, and then I ran with full force and jumped.

I made it over the fence, but by the time I got there, Gamzee was shattering the sliding glass door into pieces. I heard some yelling just as I ran in the house, and was met with the sight of Dad Egbert laying motionless on the foot of the stairs. I stopped and stared for a second before I heard Jade scream and for it to get snuffed out suddenly. Gamzee thundered up the stairs and scream "HERETICS!"

Heretics..?what does he mean? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud crash, and another scream. I ran up the stairs in panic, and almost bust out into tears out the sight. Gamzee had John by the hair and Jade was backed into the corner. I collapsed onto my knees as Gamzee tied John to his bedpost with those stupid goo ghost sheets while mumbling something about heretics. My eyes followed Gamzee as almost puked for heartache and rage. Gamzee…? W… What are you doing? Why are you touching Jade like that? WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE! You said you love me forever! So _why _are you doing this to her? Why…? I heaved, but knowing I can't puke, I just sobbed. Sobbed until I heard the crack of a gun, and I looked up just in time to see tackle Gamzee to the ground; beating him senselessly. I wanted to stop him, and I tried, but I was forced to sit there and watch Dadbert beat the life out of Gamzee. I watched as he punched him again, and again and again, and… oh god… Gamzee stopped screaming… No… I failed...

* * *

><p>Who could this mystery paring be? I'm sure I made it painfully obvious, but I hope this gave you some insight on John's and Jades deaths, and hopefully answered some of the questions, if you had any. BUT if you do, feel free to ask anything! I'll answer them as soon as possible. I hope this chapter will serve as penitence for the time I haven't been updating.<p> 


	10. The Fog

Alright! Sorry it's so short, typing in 2Lst Century Class does not help either... This is the Last Chapter for All Christmas Break! Sorry, I know you were (Maybe) hoping for more, but I'm going to my home town to visit, And I'll get to see my Moirail (which is Awesome)! You May voice your Displeasure in the review section, if you Want to. Thank you All who Have been reviewing And Favoriting, I May not respond directly, but it is Greatly Appreciated, And Makes me feel All fuzzy inside :3

* * *

><p>Dave stood stock still when he saw the thick blackish indigo mass tower over a cowering John. The black mass growled at John as his blue eyes filled with fear, sadness, and small barely noticeable tears . Dave was about to lunge at the mass, when a small grey mass rushed out of nothing, and seemingly shoved the black mass away from John. The black fog hesitated, then vanished as John reached out to the grey one, with a relieved and happy look in his eyes. "K-karkat?" John asked carefully "I-is that you? Is that <em>really <em>you?"

John waited a few seconds before jumping up and hugging the grey mass, as a jade green mass emerged out of the closet area. Dave had no clue what the hell was going on, and looked to John to explain.

"It's the lockets. They let you see and touch them." Said Rose as she came out out the closet (A.N.: Hehe~ Get it X3) along with the Jade tinted fog. She held up two lockets, both with Jade green marks on them. "I have found two. One of the people isn't here, I found her locket in the library, but this one I found it under the floorboards of my room."

She tossed Dave the locket and the jade fog shimmered for a second, and then relieved the tall girl, not taller than Dave of course, with Jade green eyes. She had long black hair, that flew about every which way, a slight overbite, like John, and the overall looked like they could be twins, except for the eye and height difference.

She looked confused for a moment, but then remembered Dave had the silver locket. She looked down in guilt when John looked at her with questioning eyes. "Jade? What is she talking about?..." Jade looked over to Rose, signaling her to explain.

"These lockets can be made with magic, they're called 'Spirit Locks', they anchor a spirit to whomever touches the lock first, or at least makes them a physical being as long as the person who has the locket is at least within one hundred yards. Most people, when they die, receive one, but that is only if they die of natural causes. If not, the person or people that die either have to Make one in death, or forever be stuck in limbo." Rose said grimly "They need a very powerful witch or warlock to make them, the magic is very complicated and there has to be a powerful sense of dread in the air. John, your sister made these for you, and the rest of your family. She is a witch, and a very powerful one, and being her twin, you have high magic potential as well, even in death. John, Your sister is a witch, and so are you."

John stood there in shock, staring at Jade, then Rose continued "Dave, the masses of fog you saw, are unrevealed spirits. You can only see them you have obtained a spirit lock, you can't, however, see their final form without their own spirit lock. Both of those fog masses have one hidden in the house. The greyish one I know id here for sure, but the indago-ish one, I'm not certain of…." she trailed off in thought.

She started to pace as John snapped out of his state of shock and stomped over to Jade. He jabbed a finger at her in his clear state of rage, and betrayal "How **DARE **you? You didn't tell me something _**THAT **_important, that got us **BOTH **killed! **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" **Jade flinched at Johns yelling and held up her hands "John… I'm really sorry… I am… I didn't tell you, because I thought you would freak out, and think we're freaks… I only used magic to help Karkat with his depression… I didn't think Gamzee would snap, blame us, and kill us… I am so sorry John..." Jade stammered out with a guilt pooling in her brilliant green eyes.

John was about to reply, but Dave interjected before anyone could say anything. "Does that mean John is bound to me, or some shit? Cause I didn't find this locket from a fuckin' Cracker Jack box, and I'm sure Jade didn't want **me **of all people to find his lock."

Everyone looked surprised, but the first one to talk was John "Dave, I'm glad you found it. You're a nice guy! And some weirdo could've found it, so I'm happy you did!"

~X-X~

"_You're a nice guy!"_ Johns kind words echoed through Daves mind as John went on about how cool and nice Dave is, even though he has only known him for a few days, it made him feel good. Dave felt his stomach twist when John grabbed his wrist. Dave almost immediately yanked his hand away, mostly because it stung like a mother fucker when he touched it. John looked confused, considering Dave had no problem hugging him, and Dave visibly winced when he grabbed him. "_Shit! Uh… Uh.. think dammit! Uh.." _

"Dave? You okay?" John asked, the worry lacing his voice.

* * *

><p>I left it on A cliffHanger As well! See how evil I Can be? :3 I figured it would Leave All you lovely Readers Craving more(?) And stuff like That. Yes. I'm An Asshole. I know.<p> 


End file.
